Sakura Kiss
by TheMightyOverlordPotato
Summary: A story of a young antisocial woman who can't seem to find what she needs in life. So, what does she do? Stumbles upon the Host Club of course. Join her and her emotional journey to find love, happiness, and even herself.
1. Prologue

Sakura Kiss

~Kiss Kiss, fall in love!

It's plain to see

When I'm with you

My heart almost skips a beat

What is this thing, I feel

Could it be paranoia?

I'm so oblivious to love.

What else could this feeling be?

Ready or not I know in my heart

It doesn't matter.

It's so clear to me now,

You're always on my mind.

Could it be that you're the one?

Maybe you're my love!

I need you here with me.

So I can give you my best

Sakura Kiss

And if your heart moved from it

Then it's meant to be.

I won't worry now.

I know that my future is

Safe in your hands

Love is in the spring air

Let it Blossom

We'll see what happens with us!

Maybe you're my love!

**Prologue**

They say beauty never lasts, though; one part of the Ouran High School campus never ceases to amaze people throughout the seasons. In spring, the cherry blossom trees flower and as the gentle winds blow, send a rain of their beautiful pink and white flowers down. Throughout, it keeps this beauty until autumn when the leaves fall from the trees. Winter, the snow slowly drifts onto the branches and covers the branches, giving a pristine beauty one could only imagine. It is here where many of the students on campus come with their sweethearts and where the ones fall in love. Though, for one student, it was just another hopeless place in this world.

Her name was Daray, and at school, she was known through the halls. Though, nothing good came of her name. Silence brewed whenever she walked the halls, with an occasional whisper or murmur of her name in that school. The 'Black Queen' the students would murmur to one another as she walked the halls. Though, her nickname did not come by the way she dressed. No. All the girls had to wear the same yellow dresses that flowed down to the ground. Though, it could have been for her natural looks. Her slim frame with slightly broad shoulders made the girl look both fragile and intimidating. Her dark navy blue eyes that could chill even the warmest of summer days. Feathered purplish-black hair swept gently down her back barely past her shoulders. Gentle bangs framed her face, but were restrained by two fuchsia flower clips. Though she intimidated many, no one could deny that she was like a violet flower. She was strong, but also beautiful, though not the prettiest in the bunch.

Daray was hated by many though. Through the years, the students have known her as the shy quiet one. Something started to happen as the years went by and by, for at the time, she was a cold bitter girl with hatred towards everything. Never was she found with a smile on her face, always a scowl and a look of anger in her eyes. It was a fact to them that she hated everything. She hated her life, the school, love, anything and everything that came to her. She hated how smart she was and how all her teachers wanted her to move forward. Just everything she hated. The one thing they knew she didn't hate was music and nature.

Commonly The Black Queen could be found sitting quietly at the fountain in that small section of the campus. Never saying a word unless spoken to, she just sat, and watched the world as it passed her by. Here, there was something more in her eyes than anger and coldness. For once, there was sorrow yet joy. There is just something more there. Though, the spot she enjoys greatly is a spot that the Ouran High School Host Club commonly visits for its beauty. She loathed the happy faces of the young girls in front of the handsome young men. It made her heart sink low into her chest. Daray never seemed to mind the host club in a way. Never did she show them the coldness of her heart. When they were around it seemed as if she was a whole different person; one with a gentle, quiet, peaceful nature and not the one of aggression, anger and iciness.

The host club time and time again tried to get her to join them while they were hosting, but then, she would only refuse and leave without a word, or maybe an occasional sound of annoyance. But for her, that was all about to change because of one dreary day. The rain pounded heavily against the windows as she sat quietly at her seat. As the bell rang, many left, yet she remained for a few moments, just watching the rain gently hit the windows and drip down to the sill. Getting up, she wandered the halls of the school, observing each door she passed. That's when she saw the Third Music Room. It seemed awfully quiet. Curious by nature, she wandered in to see what would happen. That is when it happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to the Host Club." A male voice said as she entered. Daray's dark blue eyes scanned the boy who spoke. He was young and very handsome. Golden blond hair swept across his young face. His purplish-blue eyes were charming and gentle, looking at her with interest. "This is the first time I've seen you around these parts. Now, which host interests your type of personality?" he asked in his charming voice. The girl glared at him as he tried to take her hand, only to have it slapped away from her.

"Don't touch me lover-boy. I'm not interested in your little club." She said with a hiss. He simply pulled his hand away and gave her a small smile. "I came here by mistake. I'm not interested in your little love fest." As she began to turn around, the boy grabbed her hand again and prevented her from leaving.

"Surly you can't be leaving now." He said to her softly. "There's no need to be s-s-s..." he stammered as she gripped his hand tightly to the point where the sound of his bones cracking could be heard. "Ouch! Stop! Please! Your hurting me." He pleaded with her as he let go. Daray released his hand and looked at the rest of the club who stared almost in shock.

"I told you not to touch me." She said bitterly. "I'm out of here."

"Daray Kuromeru to the Headmaster's Office. Daray Kuromeru to the Headmaster's Office." A voice said over the loud speaker. She flinched then glared at the host club.

"Looks like I'm out of here anyways." Daray said as she stormed out. She moved swiftly through the halls. Looking at the doors once more, she stopped into one. It was a very large room, and very beautiful. Red carpet coated the floors and the walls were a gorgeous ivory color. Looking around, she walked up to the desk where the Headmaster was waiting for him. Like the boy she had gripped tightly, he was also handsome. His face was aged slightly, but his brown eyes still held the youth in them. His chocolate brown hair was a peculiar shape, though it was interesting nevertheless. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" she asked in a much softer, quieter tone than usual.

"Yes, Daray. Please. Take a seat." He said to her. She nodded lightly and sat in the comfortable chairs. Her soft blue eyes scanned his and she sat quietly. "You're probably wondering why you're here." He said to her. Her head lightly bobbed up and down in a nod. "Well…we have observed your behavior in school. As smart as you are, your social behavior….it seems you don't have many friends. You barely talk, even in class. When you walk through the hallways, the students part for you like the Red Sea did for Moses. It's brought up concerns from many." The Headmaster said to her. Daray looked at him with her deep blue eyes, confused at what he was saying.

"Sir….I'm not sure I understand where you're heading with this." Her gentle voice said. She brought a hand up to her hair and gently pushed it behind her ears. "Please. I don't understand. Could you explain for me?" Daray asked in a soft tone.

"Well, we feel that even though you are a smart girl, your social skills are just not there. I do not know if the way you act comes from lashing out from experiences that happened at home, but, we feel you need someone there for you. You need a friend. If something does happen, and you don't have someone to talk to about it, then we're very afraid for you. We've seen students like you, and we did the same thing to them. Now, their very successful people and they have a few close friends, but when something happened, they had someone to talk to. They had someone to fall back on when they got upset. You need someone like that." He explained as he looked her deep in the eyes.

"Sir…I'm afraid I am not getting where you are going with this. I know I may not have many friends, but I am unsure what you are planning to do." Daray said. Her blue eyes looked down in a sorrowful way, as if she did not want to truly hear his answer. As if she knew what he was going to say and she regretted something she had done.

"I talked to your parental guardians. They think it's a good idea if you start spending time with the Host Club." The Headmaster said. Daray's heart sank deep into her chest and her stomach lurched. She felt sick, looking up at him with her icy stare. "They have the day off today, but I told them all to stay in the third music room. Why don't you go there now? They should be there, and seeing how you'll be spending a lot of time with them, get to know them." Still feeling sick, she nodded and stood from her seat. "Have a good day, Daray."

"You too, Headmaster." She said as she went to the door, turning back to him a moment. "You too." Daray said even quieter as she closed the door behind her, moving over to a wall and sinking down low to the ground. "It had to be them. It just had to be them." She muttered as she bent her head down low. A sigh escaped her throat then got up from the ground, making her way through the halls.

Quietly she moved, listening to the sound of the rain as it hit the windows and the sides of the buildings. Looking down to her feet, she frowned. "I need to change." Daray said softly as she investigated the pale yellow-colored dress. "But…I can do that when I get there I guess." She sighed again as she moved to the room she had wanted to escape from. Gently pushing the door open she stepped inside. In an instant, the blond boy was behind his much larger friend, all of the boys on guard. "I'm not here to hurt you guys…for now." The ice in her tone was thick, as if a sudden blizzard had come into the room.

"Then why are you here?" One asked. He was a tall boy, but not much taller than Daray. His grayish-brown eyes masked by the lenses of his glasses inspected the girl, and then turned back to his work. Dark black hair swept gently across his face, over his eyes lightly. "After all, you did injure the president of the club and said you were not interested." He said. A low growl emitted itself from her throat.

"Well he deserved it!" Daray argued. "...But the headmaster is to blame for why I'm here." She said as she folded her arms across her chest, stubbornly looking away from them. "He said…." A sigh quickly escaped from her as she looked at them. "He said I needed to come here…to make friends with you all. He said if I can learn to get along with you, then I can be a stable person." Daray said. The dark haired boy inspected her again then nodded. "I'm being honest here. If you don't believe me then tough luck! I'm stuck here with you guys for the rest of my high school career."

"No one said they didn't believe you." The dark haired boy said.

"Well, people have a tendency to not believe me…Anyways, we can go over introductions later….but, do you have a place to change?" she asked as she pulled at her messenger bag. "I'd rather get out of this ugly uniform." She said. He nodded and held out his hand for her. "I'm perfectly capable of getting there myself. I don't need your help." Daray bitterly uttered.

"But, it's rude to leave a lady unescorted. Even if it is a short distance, it is rude." The boy with glasses said as he took her hand. With a frustrated sigh, she followed him, keeping her hand in his and trying not to struggle. "So, you're Daray? The host club hears a lot about you. Not always good. They say you're pretty aggressive, and we saw that from the way you took Tamaki down." He said as he brought her to the changing room. He released her hand and she took it back with great force. Her skinny body leaned against the metal railing holding up the curtains to the dressing room.

"If you knew who I was, then you wouldn't be saying that. Don't tell me what people say about me because they don't know." She said coldly, "They have no clue who I really am." Daray said as moved from the rail inside, pulling the curtains shut. There was a rustling noise as she began pulling things from her bag. "…Well, you know who I am….but I still have no idea who you are. What's your name boy?" She asked.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori." The boy said as he waited patiently for her to change. "I'm the vice president of the host club." He told her. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Daray emerged. Her body now was clothes in a white oxford shirt and a tight black jacket that looked as if it was uniform. A red tie was tightly tied around her neck. Her legs were wrapped with a short purple skirt. Stripped stockings wound their way up her legs and beneath the skirt. Just above the two clips in her hair, a snow white beret was placed.

Her blue eyes looked at him, inspecting him a moment as he simultaneously inspected her new appearance. She crammed her pale yellow dress into her bag then went back to looking at him. "Now what do we do?" Daray asked softly. Kyoya took her hand again and she resisted lightly, but followed him nevertheless.

"Well, you still need to be introduced to the club." Kyoya explained. He brought her back to the club and let her hand go. "Well, you know who I am now." He said. "Shall you meet the rest?" She just nodded and looked at the club as they stared at her in fear, but also curiosity. The blond haired boy glared in an evil way. Staring at him, she walked to him, blue eyes staring into his.

"Get back!" he said. She shook her head and got down to one knee, taking his hand lightly. She kissed his fingers gently as a prince would to the woman of his dreams.

"I'm sorry if I harmed you, my prince." Daray said with a light tease as she stood up. "My name is Daray…Truly, I'm sorry if I harmed you." She said to him as she bowed. Confused he just nodded.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh…I'm the president of the Host Club." The blond boy said. Daray smiled as she rose to her feet, holding his hand in hers.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, my prince." Daray said softly, grabbing a rose from the vase and giving it to him. Frightened by her sudden change of personality, he moved away. Another blond boy, much younger than Tamaki ran up to her, hugging her tight. Instantly, her personality seemed to change again, and she became much more childish. She started to giggle lightly as she hugged the younger boy. "Ne ne! Who are you?" Daray asked him

"That is Hunny. He is the child type." Kyoya said, observing Daray and her change of personalities. The blond looked up at her with large brown eyes, and gave a big smile, giving her the little pink rabbit doll he carried.

"For me, ne ne?" she asked in a child's voice. He nodded and smiled.

"You can hold my bunny!" he said happily. She smiled a little at the young boy as he ran up and climbed on the shoulders of a much older boy. He seemed to be the same age as Tamaki and Kyoya, yet he was very quiet, not saying anything to her. His brown eyes stared down to her as her blue eyes stared up to him. They said nothing each other, just stared softly.

"Kyoya…are you watching this?" Tamaki whispered softly to the black haired boy.

"Hm? Yes I'm watching, though I don't know exactly what you're talking about." Kyoya replied as he started to write some things down on his clipboard. "What exactly are you implying, Tamaki?"

Tamaki's eyes glittered as he looked to Kyoya then to the dark haired girl. "I think I know why he sent her to us. Observe her type as she is introduced to the twins." He said. Kyoya just nodded as two identical twins came up and wrapped their arms around the girl's shoulders. Their mischievous smiles grew as they pulled her away, whispering something softly in the girls ears. Her smile grew as well as she whispered something back.

"I am still not getting what you are getting at, Tamaki." Kyoya said as he watched the three closely. Tamaki just smiled as he walked up to her and the twins and took her hand, bringing her back to Kyoya. Her personality seemed to have changed again; back to the one which she had introduced herself to the prince of the Host club.

"She's a chameleon." Tamaki said simply. "She blends into her surroundings. Or, in this case, she mimics the person she is with at the moment. Right now, she is mimicking me and my type. This could prove to be very useful." He said.

"So, you want to use her for your own benefit in the club?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It won't just be my benefit. It will be the whole schools. Now that we have a female in the group, one that is not Haruhi, we can now cater to the males of the school as well." Tamaki explained to Kyoya. Daray looked to him, somewhat puzzled.

"So, now you want me to join your little club now?" She asked him. Tamaki nodded to her. Daray rolled the blue orbs then looked to Kyoya. "And what say you, second prince of the club? Would it be alright if I joined in your little games?" she asked him.

"I guess I would be alright with it. Just don't be late for the club." Kyoya said. It seemed he was indifferent towards her decision. Daray looked to him and smiled a little. She took his hand and her personality turned once more, back to the one she had come in with.

"I wouldn't plan on missing your little games. Now…when do we leave?" she asked with a hiss.

"You can leave whenever. The meeting has been over for a while now." He said. "I'm actually off as well. Would you like me to walk you out?" Kyoya asked her, holding out his hand. Daray glared at him. "It would be rude to leave a woman to walk alone."

"Whatever. But this doesn't make us friends. Got it?" Daray said coldly as she took his hand.

"That is fine by me." Kyoya said as he turned to the rest of the club. "We will see you all tomorrow." He said as he started on his way out.

"Later chumps." Daray said as she followed him out. She walked in silence, frown plastered on her face. Kyoya looked to her, wondering why she had been so cold only when he was close by her. Though, the thought was short lived as they walked outside. The rain poured down from the skies and pelted the pavement.

"So, Daray, where is your car? Shouldn't it be here by now?" Kyoya asked as he looked around for any sign of a car.

"Listen up rich boy; does it look like I have some pompous idiot to drive me everywhere I want to go? No. I don't. I walk to school. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to walk home now too." She said with a hiss.

"Would you like a ride? I mean, it shouldn't be too much trouble, and I don't want you to get sick." He said to her.

"Yeah? Well getting sick would be the best goddamn thing that would happen to me. And I don't need your help, Mr. Fancypants. I got here alone and in the rain, I can get home alone and in the rain." Daray snarled. "Later, chump." She said as she gave a slight wave then walked out into the rain. Her clothes became wet and heavy, yet she walked as if it were nothing.

"Bye…I guess." Kyoya said as he waved back. He watched her walk into the distance until she could no longer be seen. In that time, a car pulled up and he climbed in. Staring out the window as the car drove off, he saw Daray as he passed. Looking to her, he saw her face, as the heavy rain dripped down from her nose and onto her body. Though, in the solitude she looked almost happy.


End file.
